L'impudeur des sentiments
by Aoi Black Shiro
Summary: Mycroft Holmes était de ce genre de personnes qui obtenaient toujours ce qu'elles désiraient. L'inspecteur Lestrade était de ce genre de personnes qui répondaient toujours à la provocation. Et puis, sur un malentendu... slash. MH/GL


**Pairing:**** Mycroft Holmes / Gregory Lestrade**

**Rating:**** M. (comme Mystrade. Coincidence? Je n'crois pas non.) **

**Note d'Auteur (parce que ma vie vous intéresse)****: Me revoilà, avec mon couple absolu! Oui, j'ai encore craqué. Par contre je tiens à prévenir, dans cette fic ils ne font pas que se tenir les mains si vous voyez ce que je veux dire *clin d'œil appuyé.* J'ai rarement fait quelque chose d'aussi... détaillé. Haha. Ce oneshot m'est venu en écoutant une chanson de M (tout est lié j'vous dis) à savoir ****_Est-ce que c'est ça._**

**J'en profite pour remercier les reviewers et revieweuse anonymes sur mes autres histoires, je vous aime, je vous adore, vous êtes absolument fantastiques!**

**Autrement VOUS REALISEZ? Trop de mots. J'ai jamais écrit autant de mots. Je m'auto-traumatise.**

**Allez, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture! ^^**

* * *

L'impudeur des sentiments – by Aoi Black Shiro

* * *

L'inspecteur éternua discrètement dans son coude. Il passa une main noueuse sur sa mâchoire mal rasée, puis s'enfonça un peu plus dans son siège. Il jeta à œil à sa montre, recommença parce qu'il n'avait pas vraiment regardé la première fois. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il avisa l'heure qu'il était, à savoir deux de moins que ce à quoi il s'attendait. Il appuya sa nuque sur le dossier, se massa les tempes, puis se gratta la nuque en soupirant imperceptiblement. Cette réunion s'éternisait.

Les paupières à demi closes, il laissa doucement dériver ses pensée, bercé par les voix de ses collègues. Quelques jours auparavant, Gregory avait fait une rencontre plutôt perturbante, à savoir celle de Mycroft Holmes. Cela faisait presque six mois maintenant que son service travaillait en collaboration avec un détective privé et excentrique du nom de Sherlock Holmes et l'homme était si... atypique, unique en son genre qu'il ne lui était pas venu à l'idée que même lui puisse avoir une famille. ...En réalité le fait qu'il existe un autre Holmes en liberté dans la nature bouleversait totalement le petit monde de l'inspecteur Lestrade. Un autre Holmes, vous vous rendez compte? Mais combien étaient-ils au juste?

Mais s'il avait été tout à fait honnête, il aurait admis que ce n'était vraiment ce qui le dérangeait. Gregory effleura machinalement son front du bout des doigts tout en se remémorant la scène.

Il sortait du poste de police en enfilant sa veste, tandis qu'il s'avançait sur le trottoir pour héler un véhicule. Il avait toujours la main en l'air lorsqu'une voiture classieuse aux vitres teintée ralentit près lui, jusqu'à s'immobiliser devant le Yard à la place de son bon vieux taxi. Sans pour autant s'en préoccuper, il la contourna distraitement, quand une phrase provenant de l'arrière de la voiture résonna soudainement à ses oreilles:

«Eh bien _inspecteur_, nous rencontrons enfin.»

À l'entente de cette voix glaciale, Gregory se figea. Il se retourna lentement tout en cherchant du regard la personne qui avait prononcé ces mots.

«Mais montez donc je vous prie, il sera plus aisé de discuter à l'intérieur» reprit la voix. Or cette fois ci, la politesse surjouée et la fausse suggestion n'y changeaient rien il s'agissait d'un ordre pur et simple. La main toujours crispée sur le capot lustré du véhicule, Lestrade se mouva doucement. Il se dirigea presque inconsciemment vers l'arrière de la voiture. Il ouvrit la portière d'un geste sec et la claqua derrière lui puis il s'assit sur la banquette en cuir sans même une hésitation. À peine eut-il posé ses mocassins usés sur la moquette immaculée que la voiture démarrait déjà, sans un bruit.

Toute pensée avait désormais déserté l'esprit l'inspecteur. Non pas qu'il ait réellement réfléchi avant de monter dans une voiture dont il n'avait même pas songé à relever le numéro de plaque au cas où l'ont eut dû retrouver son cadavre, bien sûr, mais il était réellement vide de toutes émotions. Il se maudit néanmoins intérieurement pour son impulsivité: mais où étaient passées les soixante-douze heures de mesures et préventions pour enlèvements quand on avait besoin d'elles? Certainement pas dans son crâne à ce moment précis.

À côté de lui, l'homme décroisa les jambes pour les croiser à nouveau. Seul le froissement du tissu venait perturber le silence qui régnait. Une odeur de neuf et de propre se mêlait à celle d'un parfum capiteux dans un ensemble légèrement écœurant. La prestance qui émanait de l'inconnu était tout bonnement oppressante, cependant il se força à rester neutre. Il avait comme le sentiment qu'il faisait partie de ce type de personne interprétant l'émotion comme une faiblesse.

Gregory sentit un léger regard sur son épaule, pourtant si perçant qu'il lui sembla qu'il brûlait sa veste. Instinctivement, il tourna la tête pour vérifier. Ses yeux accrochèrent ceux de son... il ne savait trop quoi et il se trouva nez à nez avec deux iris indéfinissables. Un sentiment de déjà-vu l'envahit instantanément. Cependant occupé à maintenir cette œillade claire, il ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Ce fut seulement quand il remarqua une moue méprisante que quelque chose s'illumina dans son esprit:

- «Sherlock» pensa-t-il tout haut. Il cru déceler une lueur de surprise sur le visage fermé de son vis à vis. «Vous ressemblez à Sherlock Holmes. Vous le connaissez?»

L'homme rompit le contact visuel et s'abstint de répondre durant quelques instants. Puis il entrouvrit paresseusement ses lèvres fines, que Gregory fixait sans s'en apercevoir:

- «Il serait ravi de vous l'entendre dire.» Le ton était tellement impersonnel que s'il n'eut pas connu Sherlock et son caractère, l'inspecteur n'aurait pas su relever l'ironie mauvaise de ces paroles. Il remarqua qu'il n'avait pas répondu à sa question.

- «Vous avez la même manière détestable de connaître nos vies d'un coup d'œil» expliqua Lestrade avec un sourire sans joie. Dans le _nous, _il incluait toute la populace ignorante du génie de la déduction.

- «Je ne -

- Ne mentez pas, j'ai droit à ce petit jeu au moins une fois par semaine. Tenez hier, il déballé mon week-end à tout le commissariat. Il a presque su quel score j'avais fait au scrabble» l'interrompit-il sur le ton de la conversation.

- «...Je ne suis pas là pour parler de vos journées si vous le voulez bien inspecteur» reprit sèchement l'autre comme s'il n'avait jamais été interrompu. S'il avait préconisé qu'il se sentirait honteux de l'impolitesse qu'il affichait, il se trompait lourdement. «Il y a des sujets plus sérieux que je souhaiterais aborder avec vous.

- Pourrais-je savoir à qui j'ai affaire d'abord? Vous comprendrez qu'enlever un policier en pleine rue n'est pas donné à n'importe qui» ...ni pardonné à n'importe qui_. _Le jeu de mot était de mauvais goût aussi Gregory s'abstint de faire la réflexion à voix haute.

- «Je suis... j'occupe plusieurs fonctions dont il m'est tenu de garder la confidentialité. Cependant j'ai, comme vous l'avez si bien fait remarquer, un certain lien avec Sherlock Holmes. Je crois savoir, que vous occupez actuellement le poste de détective inspecteur n'est-ce pas?»

Cet homme maniait la rhétorique comme Lestrade maniait son arme de service. Et sans vouloir se vanter, il était plutôt bon.

- «En effet.

- Vous êtes quelqu'un d'intelligent inspecteur, et le poste d'inspecteur en chef vous tend les bras. Il suffirait seulement de quelques mots glissés dans les bonnes oreilles, par les bonnes personnes pour que votre carrière connaisse sa meilleure avancée. Et cela inspecteur, cela si vous me rendez un tout petit service. Rien de bien méchant, rien de bien dangereux. Un simple service qui n'engage que vous, et moi.» poursuivit-il dangereusement, sa voix se faisant de plus en plus doucereuse au fur et à mesure que les mots prenaient leur sens aux oreilles de Lestrade.

Après une pause que Gregory jugea trop dramatique pour ne pas être préméditée, il reprit, prenant soin d'appuyer chacun de ses mots:

«Alors, cela vous intéresse-t-il?

- Dites moi donc... Au nom de quoi voulez-vous faire de moi un flic corrompu?» répondit l'homme dans un petit rire. Il ne vit pas le bref haussement de sourcil de son interlocuteur.

- «Je vous demande, de m'informer de ce qu'il pourrait faire» articula-t-il lentement. Il regardait sa montre d'un air absorbé comme si cette conversation s'éternisait bien plus que ce qu'il escomptait, empiétant sur un agenda de ministre...Qu'il aurait pu être cela dit, Lestrade n'en savait toujours rien grâce à la réponse joliment évasive que l'homme avait fournie quand il l'avait questionné à ce sujet.

Alors concrètement. On lui demandait actuellement d'espionner Sherlock pour le compte d'un parfait inconnu au costume trop sur-mesures pour être employé dans une quelconque boîte de management. Ce même inconnu qui lui annonçait très diplomatiquement que son poste pourrait _peut être_ risquer de disparaître s'il ne coopérait pas. Bien! Tout allait pour le mieux décidément. Tout allait pour le mieux.

- «Vous pouvez me déposer ici?» demanda soudainement Gregory en s'adressant au chauffeur.

Celui-ci interrogea son employeur du regard à travers le rétroviseur. Après un court silence, il répondit quelque peu sèchement, insistant cependant peu innocemment sur son grade:

- «Allez-y. Mais soyez sûr que nous nous reverrons _inspecteur_ Lestrade.»

Il était sorti de la voiture en essayant de ne pas avoir l'air trop pressé. Il n'avait pas regarder le véhicule s'éloigner et tourner au coin de la rue. Les mains enfouies dans les poches de son pardessus, il avait simplement tourné les talons, néanmoins légèrement surpris de s'en être tiré à si bon compte.

L'inspecteur Lestrade rouvrit les yeux. Il était seul dans la salle de réunion sûrement désertée par ses collègues depuis quelques minutes. Il se redressa, déstabilisé par les images qui restaient un peu trop présentes dans son esprit. Titubant légèrement, il oublia sa veste sur le dossier de sa chaise inconfortable et poussa la porte de la salle. C'était la fin de sa journée, et il espéra un instant ne pas rencontrer de voiture trop chère sur sa route.

* * *

_'_'_\|_|_\_'_\|_|_\_'_\|_|_\_'_\|_|_\'_'MH_&_GL _'_'_||\_'_\|_|_\_'_\|_|_\_'_\|_|_\'_'

* * *

À quelques miles de là, Mycroft croisa sèchement les jambes sous son bureau dans un claquement de chaussures élégant sur le sol lustré.

Il réfléchissait à un petit événement survenu quelques jours auparavant, à savoir sa rencontre avec un certain inspecteur Lestrade. C'était supposé être sans grande importance: une heure de libre dans son agenda qu'il avait décidé de rentabiliser en allant voir cet homme qui semblait vaguement proche de son frère. La notion de proximité affective restait très relative lorsque l'on parlait de Sherlock.

Il n'obtenait pas ce qu'il désirait et ce qu'il désirait, cet homme était en mesure de lui donner. Mais il semblait décidé à lui résister. C'était un problème. C'était _définitivement_ un problème. Ce qui agaçait l'homme d'État, ce n'était pas le fait qu'il se refuse à surveiller son frère: il pouvait se contenter des diverses caméras à peine dissimulées sur lesquelles Sherlock écrasait ses cigarettes et les autres dont il ignorait totalement l'existence. Ce n'était pas une quelconque contrainte matérielle qui jouait avec sa patience, c'était bien pire.

C'était l'orgueil. Mycroft ne l'admettait et ne l'admettrait jamais, mais on n'_ignorait_ pas un Holmes surtout quand ce dernier vous annonçait clairement sous un sourire glacial que votre avenir professionnel ne tient plus qu'à un fil et que lui-même avait une paire de ciseaux entre les doigts. ...Et l'inspecteur n'avait strictement rien à faire de cette belle métaphore. En réalité il n'avait tout simplement rien à faire de _qui _il était et s'était contenté de lui rendre calmement son regard. Il était banal, un homme sans intellect ni influence, en somme quelqu'un qui ne méritait pas toute l'attention qu'il attirait sur sa personne.

Il devait faire abstraction de ces gens sans importance et juste écraser cet insecte insignifiant.

Mais même Mycroft Holmes ne savait pas que _Gregory_ allait s'avérer être un peu plus dur à cerner que ce qu'il avait escompté. Il ne savait pas combien il ne serait pas aisé de se sortir de l'esprit cet homme horriblement commun qui ne _voulait pas_ se conduire en petit chien obéissant dès que lui, Holmes, étirait sur ses lèvres un sourire atrocement hypocrite. Ce même sourire qui faisait frissonner de peur et de dégoût quiconque y avait droit, car ce sourire en disait _tellement_ sur lui à commencer par_ vous n'imaginez même pas combien je vous suis supérieur._

Seulement Mycroft avait souri, et l'autre n'avait pas bronché.

Dire que cela l'agaçait aurait été un euphémisme. Dire qu'il se retenait à grand peine de briser son parapluie entre ses doigts comme si c'eût été une allumette aurait déjà été plus juste. Mais l'homme se contenta de joindre élégamment ses doigts dans un geste gracieux et parfaitement mesuré. Puis il cala légèrement ses deux indexes de part et d'autre de son nez, ainsi que ses pouces pâles sous son menton dans une attitude d'intense maîtrise et de réflexion. Avoir le sang chaud était aussi une signature caractéristique de leur lignée; et avec le temps, Mycroft avait appris à maîtriser cela.

Il se recula brusquement avant d'empoigner son coupe-papier et de l'exposer sur le coin de son bureau. Les éclats de verres rayèrent la surface lisse et sombre tout en s'incrustant vicieusement dans ses doigts fins. D'une main de maître, certes ensanglantée, l'homme balança ce qu'il restait de l'objet sur un des murs de la pièce sur lequel il se brisa définitivement dans un bruit délectable.

Il s'avança presque nonchalamment vers la fenêtre non sans faire crisser quelques éclats sous la semelle de ses mocassins sombres. Un air totalement impassible plaqué sur le visage, il jeta un regard indéchiffrable vers la ville qui s'étendait sous ses yeux. Il aimait contrôler, planifier, piéger, obtenir ce qu'il désirait. À sa guise, à son bon vouloir. Il jubilait de pouvoir posséder, puis se lasser. Cependant, il appréciait garder et profiter de quelque chose qui lui plaisait. Il adorait gouverner la Grande-Bretagne à sa manière, le poids des responsabilités que cela imposait. Il était même amusé lorsque l'on tentait naïvement de lui résister.

Mais plus que tout, il haïssait laisser indifférent. Mycroft _savait_ paraître absolument maître et supérieur face à n'importe qui: moduler sa voix, sourire avec une belle hypocrisie. Glacer ses interlocuteurs, percevoir leur malaise à peine dissimulé, incapables de masquer leurs simples émotions. Il s'en _délectait._ C'était ainsi que les choses devaient se passer. Ainsi, et pas autrement. Et cet homme n'avait pas à faire exception à cette règle_._

Pourtant. Pourtant, rien n'y faisait. Menaces doucereuses, chantage à peine moral, évocation d'une quelconque pression gouvernementale... Rien, _rien d'habituel _ne fonctionnait. C'était tout bonnement agaçant, frustrant, _exaspérant_. Dans son costume noir sur mesures, le visage douloureusement neutre, l'homme se tenait immobile. Sa main finement striée de rouge goûtant inlassablement sur le sol froid n'y changeait strictement rien.

- «Inspecteur Lestrade» murmura simplement Mycroft, «vous et moi risquons de nous revoir très bientôt, afin d'éclaircir cela.»

À ces mots, l'homme sortit de sa léthargie et tira sèchement un mouchoir pâle de la poche de son veston. Essuyant gracieusement sa main écorchée, il sortit de son bureau demandant à ce que l'on ramasse les morceaux de ce pauvre coupe-papier qu'il avait brisé par inadvertance. Il devait être à Buckingam dans une dizaine de minutes, et il détestait être en retard.

* * *

_'_'_\|_|_\_'_\|_|_\_'_\|_|_\_'_\|_|_\'_'MH_&_GL _'_'_||\_'_\|_|_\_'_\|_|_\_'_\|_|_\'_'

* * *

Quelques semaines s'étaient écoulée après que L'inspecteur ait galamment quitté la voiture noire de cet homme dont il ignorait tout jusqu'au nom. Et il avait secrètement espéré que, par chance, il eut été possible pour lui d'avoir été... oublié.

Après tout ce.. cet _agent_ quelconque avait l'air d'être quelqu'un de très occupé; alors pourquoi perdre son temps avec un policier pas très coopératif? Gregory n'avait pas peur de lui: il ne se permettrait pas d'avoir les genoux tremblants face à ce genre de personne imbues d'elles-même jusqu'à la limite du supportable. De toutes façons depuis qu'il avait intégré la police il n'avait plus peur de grand chose, et surtout pas des personnes imbues d'elles-même à la limite du supportable.

Cependant il se sentait terriblement mal à l'aise en sa présence. Tout chez cet l'homme l'oppressait: cette manière de s'imposer avec ce flegme insupportable, d'écraser les autres et de les rabaisser d'un simple regard, c'était juste... Gregory ne trouvait même pas le mot pour décrire ça. Et c'était bien pour cette raison qu'il avait feint le détachement par des réflexions immatures: pour l'agacer. Jouer avec des gens plus jeunes et plus forts que lui n'était définitivement plus de son âge, mais il n'avait pas pu résister.

Pourtant à ce moment là, Lestrade n'avait pas idée de ce dans quoi il mettait les pieds en provoquant délibérément Mycroft Holmes. Pour l'instant, Gregory sirotait tranquillement son café près de la machine du Yard. Il ne faisait même pas attention aux caméras de sécurité qui jetaient un œil rouge dans sa direction.

Son téléphone vibra. Il manqua une occasion de renverser sur sa chemise une tasse de café noir encore brûlant. Posant prudemment cette dernière sur quelques papiers peu importants, il décrocha l'appareil encore frétillant.

- «Allô?»

Une inspiration mesurée et sifflante parvenue à son oreille, il savait déjà à qui il avait affaire.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard (qui aurait pu être une dizaine si l'inspecteur avait accepté de monter dans la voiture qui l'attendait devant le Yard plutôt que de prendre la sienne) ils étaient tous deux attablés dans un café discret à la terrasse d'une rue que Greg ne connaissait pas. Il ne mettait jamais les pieds de ce côté de Londres, et sa paranoïa qu'il aimait nommer 'instinct' en tant que policier lui soufflait que l'autre le savait certainement.

L'homme en face de lui croisa les jambes sous la nappe, effleurant par inadvertance la cheville de l'inspecteur qui n'y fit pas plus attention. Il posa sa propre chaussure contre le pied de la table.

- «J'ai dû abandonner mon café instantané qui refroidit au Yard, alors le votre à intérêt à être meilleur» entama-il en portant la petit tasse à ses lèvres. Il goûta le liquide sombre qui s'étalait sur sa langue et grimaça légèrement. Il méritait bien un demi-sucre en plus.

Face à lui, Mycroft restait de marbre, le regardant déballer le petit morceau de glucose du bout des doigts. Il était assez maladroit, et l'homme politique observa avec une expression presque jubilatoire les quelques grains restés collés à son épiderme, signe que ses mains devaient être légèrement moites. Cependant, ce rictus s'effaça bien vite quand la brise chaude d'un printemps ensoleillé le frôla: si ses paumes étaient humides, c'était en raison du temps et non de la potentielle nervosité qu'aurait dû lui inspirer sa présence.

- «À votre goût?» préféra-t-il lâcher d'un ton sec sans même le regarder.

- «Vous savez très bien que dès qu'il ne s'agit plus de thé notre pays n'est bon qu'à faire du jus de chaussette..»

Mycroft ne daigna pas relever. Un silence paisible s'installa entre eux, seulement troublé par les bruits discrets que faisait l'inspecteur en sirotant sa boisson. Aux yeux des passants, ils semblaient être deux vieilles connaissances venues se retrouver.

- «Vous n'avez pas de carte?» demanda soudainement le plus vieux en se redressant contre le dossier de son siège; il déplia ses jambes et les posa par la même occasion sur ce qui lui sembla être le socle de la table. Inconsciemment, il se mit a exercer une légère pression avec son pied au rythme des mots qu'il prononçait, comme il le faisait souvent lorsqu'il était un peu nerveux.

Il haussa un sourcil en voyant son interlocuteur se redresser rapidement, comme si on l'avait piqué. Il n'y prêta pas réellement attention, et attendit la réponse à sa question. L'homme reprit la parole après quelques secondes, semblant légèrement décontenancé:

- «Je vous demande pardon?

- Une carte de visite, vous savez, ce petit carton que l'on donne aux gens pour qu'ils puissent vous joindre, vous appeler et accessoirement connaître _votre nom._

- Mycroft Holmes.» dit-il du bout des lèvres. On sentait que s'il avait pu éviter de mentionner son nom de famille, il l'aurait fait.

- «Sherlock n'a même pas daigné me répondre quand je lui ai parlé de vous.» poursuivit Lestrade d'un air pensif. Il remarqua le front plissé du plus jeune et ajouta d'un ton moins léger: «oui, j'ai averti votre frère qu'un homme cherchait à m'extorquer des informations sur son compte monsieur Holmes, allez-vous me faire licencier pour cela?»

C'était plus fort que lui, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le provoquer.

«Je considère qu'il est en quelque sorte de mon devoir de prévenir une personne quand l'on menace de porter atteinte à sa vie privée, enfin en principe, comme je fais partie de la police. Cette organisation qui doit faire respecter la_ loi_, vous savez?» poursuivit-il en touillant paisiblement son café, écrasant avec application les morceaux de sucre subsistant au fond de la tasse à l'aide de sa petite cuillère.

Intérieurement, Mycroft bouillonnait. Ce vulgaire policier ne se pliait pas à ses ordres ni ses moindres volontés bien, très bien, il avait saisi. Ensuite il se permettait, que disait-il il avait _l'audace _de se moquer de lui _bien, très bien._ Mais en plus il avait le culot, non ce n'était même plus du culot à ce niveau, il avait _l'effronterie_ de lui faire du pied _ici et maintenant sous cette nappe!_

L'inspecteur avait tout d'abord laissé une chaussure près de sa jambe, sans doute pour reposer son genoux contre le pied de la table. Mycroft n'y avait pas prêté attention; il ne savait même pas ci cela avait été volontaire. Cependant, lorsque celui-ci avait délibérément pressé sa semelle sur l'un de ses mocassins parfaitement cirés dans un contact loin d'être innocent... il en avait tressailli. Et il avait été surpris. L'inspecteur ne s'était même pas interrompu. Il avait parfaitement remarqué la réaction qu'il avait provoquée. Et si Mycroft Holmes aimait jouer avec les nerfs des autres, il n'aimait pas que l'on joue avec les siens.

Aussi il mouva légèrement son genoux contre celui de l'homme en face de lui, faisant mine de recroiser les jambes. Le plus vieux sembla étonnamment surpris à ce contact, et manqua même de s'étouffer avec son café. Il recula immédiatement sa jambe. _Comme si ce n'était pas lui qui avait initié cela_ grinça Mycroft. Affichant néanmoins un petit sourire au coin des lèvres, il rétorqua d'une voix plus forte:

- «Je connais bien la loi monsieur Lestrade, et je sais aussi bien l'appliquer que la contourner.

- Bien» l'inspecteur se redressa dans sa chaise, se raclant bruyamment la gorge, «alors pourquoi sommes nous là si ce n'est pas pour me proposer de l'enfreindre?»

Une expression polie plaquée sur le visage, il attendait sa réponse. Après quelques secondes d'un silence inconfortable, le Holmes lâcha un soupir à fendre l'âme, avant de reprendre la parole sans manquer de rapprocher à nouveau son pied de celui de l'inspecteur:

- «Vous savez...

- Non je ne sais pas, arrêtez de tourner autour du pot monsieur Holmes.» Lestrade le coupa un peu plus brusquement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, mais pour une quelconque raison le contact entre leurs jambes l'empêchait d'avoir les idées claires. Mycroft ne faisait pas cela exprès pour le déstabiliser n'est-ce pas? Parce que ça ne fonctionnait pas. Mais alors pas du tout. La soudaine envie qui l'assaillait de détendre son nœud de cravate était uniquement due à son café, il était beaucoup trop chaud par ce temps. Beaucoup trop chaud. De quoi parlaient-ils déjà? Ah oui, de Sherlock. Sherlock bon sang, on lui demandait de surveiller Sherlock.

- «Vous savez, je ne veux que le bien de Sherlock. Et le vôtre. Cela rendrait les choses beaucoup plus simples si vous acceptiez de coopérer...» reprit-il, sa voix tout aussi caressante que sa chaussure.

Chaussure dont la pointe soulevait à présent le bas du pantalon de l'inspecteur. Puis soudain ce fut trop et Gregory se leva brusquement, mettant de la distance entre eux. L'autre homme paraissait toujours aussi neutre, mais la lueur victorieuse qu'il avait dans le regard lava ses doutes quant à ce qui venait de se passer. Il voulait le rendre mal à l'aise pour mieux l'humilier. Et il pensait l'affoler rien qu'en lui faisant du pied autour d'un café? Mais Lestrade allait lui montrer qu'il se trompait _lourdement._ Il posa ses paumes de part et d'autre de sa tasse à moitié pleine et approcha sans préavis son visage de celui de son interlocuteur pale et impassible. Leurs nez à moins de quelques pouces l'un de l'autre, ses yeux dans les siens où la surprise et autre chose furent brièvement discernables, sa bouche s'ouvrit pour dire simplement et dans un souffle:

- «Eh bien monsieur Holmes, vous revoir fut fort agréable. Je serais bien resté là à discuter de tous les moyens dont vous disposez pour faire pression sur moi mais je suis pressé. Et au cas où je n'aurais pas été assez clair la dernière fois, je décline votre offre.»

Il se redressa, faisant comme s'il ne venait pas de chuchoter obscènement un refus très près des lèvres de l'autre homme et regarda sa montre, constatant avec un léger étonnement qu'à peine sept minutes s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'il était en compagnie de Mycroft Holmes. C'était beaucoup plus court que ce à quoi il s'était attendu; cependant sans que ce soit réellement surprenant, leur conversation n'avait abouti à rien. Après un bref instant sans réagir pendant lequel Lestrade savoura le petit effet qu'avait eu sa prestation, Mycroft l'imita par automatisme, retroussant sa manche de ses doigts bandés.

S'apprêtant à partir, le regard de l'inspecteur s'arrêta sur les coupure. D'un air soudainement surpris, il demanda:

- «Tiens, qu'est-il arrivé à votre main?»

* * *

_'_'_\|_|_\_'_\|_|_\_'_\|_|_\_'_\|_|_\'_'MH_&_GL _'_'_||\_'_\|_|_\_'_\|_|_\_'_\|_|_\'_'

* * *

Une vingtaine de minutes de minutes plus tard (toujours dues aux aléas de la circulation londonienne étant donné qu'il avait de nouveau refusé de monter dans une de ces voitures louches, en compagnie d'un homme louche) Lestrade était de retour à Scotland Yard et avachi dans son fauteuil avec à la main son troisième café de la matinée. Perdu dans ses pensées, il étirait sa nuque au-dessus de son dossier pour dégourdir ses cervicales endolories.

Sans surprise, ses tergiversations étaient entièrement tournées vers cet homme. Ce cher monsieur Holmes qui avait finalement daigné se présenter du bout des lèvres. Gregory repensa au bref entretien qu'il avait eu avec le frère de celui-ci, et se souvint dans un sourire que celui-ci n'avait même pas daigné prononcer le nom de Mycroft Holmes:

_-Sherlock, connaissez vous quelqu'un qui... enfin qui voudrait obtenir des information sur vous? -J'en connais beaucoup, mais si vous êtes encore en vie c'est que vous avez sûrement rencontré le pire de tous. -Pardon? -Et ne vous avisez pas de dire que nous nous ressemblons, nous n'avons rien en commun. -C'est amusant, il avait dit que vous n'apprécieriez pas. Enfin c'est ce que j'ai décrypté sous l'ironie et le sarcasme. C'est là dessus que vous vous ressemblez vous savez. -Inspecteur, vous souhaitez réellement que Anderson sache que votre femme vous a quitté pour son professeur de gym de quinze ans de moins que vous? Parce que ce n'est qu'une question de secondes. -...Alors qui est-ce? -On a partagé le même utérus. Une connaissance éloignée. -Bon dieu, vous avez un frère. -Quelle vivacité d'esprit inspecteur, bientôt vous pourrez peut-être résoudre des crimes tout seul. Et arrêtez avec cet air ébahi, cela vous donne un air encore plus idiot que d'habitude. -Je ne m'en remets pas, vous avez un frère. -Alors, il vous a proposé de l'argent pour me surveiller. Non, une promotion. -Oui mais ce n'est pas le plus important, pour qui travaille-t-il? -Toutes sortes d'organisations secrètes à trois lettres. Vous avez refusé? -Je l'ai laissé en plan. -Pardon? -Je suis sorti de la voiture. -Vous êtes stupide. Appelez-moi si seulement si vous avez quelque chose de plus intéressant qu'un suicide grossièrement camouflé en meurtre. _

L'échange avait bien entendu eu lieu autour d'un cadavre.

Lestrade en revint à Mycroft. Il n'avait pas pu le voir en pied lors de leur dernière rencontre. Ce rendez-vous impromptu et surtout opportun lui avait donc permis d'observer l'homme plus en détail. Lorsqu'ils cheminaient ensembles jusqu'à leur table, il avait remarqué sa démarche lente et digne. Il était impressionnant, dégageant ainsi assurance et prétention à chacun de ses pas. Sur ses talons, Gregory n'avait pas quitté des yeux son dos droit et son col impeccable, ceignant sa nuque pale. Il était grand, un peu comme son frère et si lui-même n'était pas une référence en termes de taille, les deux le dépassaient sans surprise. Cependant assis sur la banquette arrière d'une voiture, il n'avait pas remarqué combien l'homme dominait les autres de toute sa hauteur. Mais ce n'était pas seulement cela qui lui conférait cette puissance et ce charisme stupéfiants; les vêtements qu'il portait l'enrobaient sans un pli, ne laissant entrevoir que la peau de son visage. Il semblait absolument inaccessible: ce genre de personnes avec qui on instaure naturellement une distance, aussi bien physique que mentale. Le parfait reflet de leur écart hiérarchique, songea distraitement Lestade.

Puis il lui revint qu'à un certain moment, ils n'étaient plus si éloignés l'un de l'autre. Il se mordilla la lèvre à cette pensée. C'était un peu tard pour être embarrassé de ce qu'il avait fait mais quand il y repensait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver sa réaction stupide et immature.

Contrairement à ce que beaucoup de ses collègues pourraient supposer, Mycroft Holmes n'était pas le premier homme à lui faire du pied. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il avait réagi de manière aussi... excessive les fois précédentes. Habituellement il se contentait simplement de clarifier avec fermeté qu'il n'était et ne serait jamais intéressé_._ Même si dans sa jeunesse à quelques reprises, il avait fait, disons, quelques expérimentations, il avait établi que seules les femmes l'intéressaient. Mais c'était la seule idée qui l'avait traversé pour répondre à ce pied langoureux contre son mollet, et il l'avait peut être un peu trop bien appliquée. Si on s'en tenait aux faits, il avait presque _flirté_ avec lui.

Et c'était censé le dégoûter. Non pas provoquer cette torsion agréable au creux de son ventre.

Cet homme était dérangeant. Il n'avait laissé paraître aucune gêne quand il l'avait délibérément provoqué de la manière la moins subtile qui soit. Et si Lestrade considérait que leur petit jeu de pouvoir était relativement inoffensif, là c'était un autre niveau. Un niveau qu'il ne maîtrisait même absolument pas. Une sensation inconfortable l'envahit lorsque qu'il repensa au souffle de Mycroft se mêlant au sien, à lui incapable de détourner les yeux, leurs jambes vaguement proches. Il se tortilla sur son siège, mal à l'aise, desserra légèrement son nœud de cravate étant donné que la température ambiante semblait avoir soudainement pris quelques degrés.

Bon sang. Il n'était pas _excité_ par Mycroft Holmes.

Pas par ses rictus hypocrites, la façon qu'il avait de rabaisser n'importe qui d'une œillade hautaine et son apparente obstination à lui demander de surveiller Sherlock pour son compte. Pas non plus par ses mains blanches et fines pleines de bandages il ne savait pour quelle raison, ses jambes longues dans ses costumes sans défaut, cet air confiant supérieur et sarcastique. Ni par ces couches de vêtements qui ne laissaient rien entrevoir, soit beaucoup de place à l'imagination. ...Gregory décida fermement qu'il n'avait pas non plus à imaginer ce qu'il y avait sous la veste de Mycroft Holmes. D'ailleurs il allait arrêter dès maintenant.

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux et soupira. Dans quoi s'était-il encore fourré?

* * *

_'_'_\|_|_\_'_\|_|_\_'_\|_|_\_'_\|_|_\'_'MH_&_GL _'_'_||\_'_\|_|_\_'_\|_|_\_'_\|_|_\'_'

* * *

Lestrade sortit de l'ascenseur tout en fouillant activement son sac. Il s'immobilisa devant la porte afin mettre la main sur son trousseau de clés, enfoui sous son portefeuille, quelques dossiers et de vieux emballages de sandwich. Quand ses doigts saisirent enfin l'anneau auquel elles étaient accrochées, il choisit la plus petite avant de l'enfoncer dans la serrure. Il la tourna en baissant la poignée, mais la porte ne s'ouvrit pas.

«Étrange, je ne ferme jamais à double tour pendant la pause de midi» marmonna-t-il pour lui même. Il tourna la clef une seconde fois et un déclic familier parvint à ses oreilles. «Quelqu'un a du passer pour déposer un dossier.»

Il entra dans la pièce en poussant contre le battant, et ses yeux tombèrent immédiatement sur son bureau. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser qu'il était déjà occupé. Quelqu'un était assis dans son fauteuil, lui tournant le dos. La fenêtre laissait filtrer quelques rayons de soleil qui faisaient naître des reflets roux dans les cheveux de l'homme. Tandis qu'il refermait doucement la porte, Gregory passait mentalement en revue les personnes qui pourraient potentiellement s'introduire dans son bureau et s'y enfermer pour l'y attendre, dissimulé par le dossier du siège. La liste n'était pas bien longue, et habituellement son chef attendait qu'il revienne et se contentait de frapper à la porte s'il voulait lui demander quelque chose. Lestrade ferma les yeux en soupirant. Cet homme allait décamper rapidement parce qu'il n'était pas d'humeur.

- «Bonjour inspecteur» dit Mycroft en se retournant vers lui dans un demi-tour parfaitement maîtrisé, lui faisant désormais face les jambes élégamment croisée, confortablement adossé, les bras reposés sur les accoudoirs. Le sourire faux qui étirait ses lèvres fines achevait le tableau d'un homme parfaitement à son aise.

À croire que le goût de la mise en scène était un truc de famille.

- «Que faites vous encore là monsieur Holmes?» demanda Greg d'une voix calme. Il s'affaira à vider sa mallette, faisant mine d'être absorbé par les tas de feuille qu'il sortait de sa sacoche et entassait sur son bureau. Il entendit l'autre se lever et faire quelques pas lents dans sa direction. Il ne releva pas la tête, gardant les yeux rivés vers le bas. Il était déterminé à ne pas le regarder: il savait pertinemment qu'il remarquerait la moindre expression qui traverserait son visage et qu'il s'en servirait pour le déstabiliser, et prendre l'ascendant sur lui. Et s'il y avait une autre raison pour laquelle Lestrade ne désirait pas se laisser aller à jeter un œil dans sa direction, c'était justement parce qu'il préférait garder cela pour lui.

- «J'avais peur que nous ne nous soyons pas quittés en très bons termes lors de notre dernière rencontre. Aussi je souhaitais vous rendre visite pour m'assurer que nous trouvions une entente.»

Gregory ne se redressa pas, ignorant la proximité de l'homme. Il le sentait à sa gauche, lui parler de plus en plus près. Sa voix modulait chaque intonation à la perfection et sans aucune inflexion, à la fois impersonnelle mais persuasive.

«... que vous pourriez signer.

- Pardon?» l'inspecteur releva soudainement la tête. Il n'avait pas écouté le reste de la phrase, plus concentré sur le son de sa voix que sur les mots qu'il avait prononcés. Il devait se ressaisir: ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser aller. Si Mycroft parvenait à rester absolument impassible avec ce qui c'était passé il y a deux semaines, il pouvait très bien faire de même. Il se demanda un instant s'il faisait ça avec tous ceux qu'il devait convaincre de se plier à sa volonté. Lestrade serra les dents: il ne se laisserait pas avoir.

- «Je vous demandais si vous accepteriez de passer un contrat.» Saisissant l'opportunité, il planta ses yeux dans ceux de l'inspecteur qui les détourna immédiatement.

- «Ça ne m'intéresse pas.

- Vous ne savez même pas de quoi il s'agit.

- Et je ne veux pas le savoir, sortez de mon bureau. J'ai une réunion dans dix minutes.»

Gregory mit de la distance entre eux et contourna le meuble pour aller s'asseoir dans le fauteuil où se trouvait Mycroft il y a quelques instants. Il laissa aller sa nuque contre le dossier comme il en avait l'habitude et croisa les jambes avant d'ancrer profondément ses yeux dans ceux impénétrables de l'homme debout face à lui. Il devait rééquilibrer la situation: c'était son fauteuil, son bureau c'était lui qui devait s'y sentir en position de force.

Un coin de ses lèvres fines se souleva narquoisement, et Mycroft haussa un sourcil moqueur. Cependant, les traits de son visage pâle se durcirent et son regard s'assombrit quand Lestrade répéta, plus fermement cette fois-ci:

- «Sortez. Je ne le dirai pas une troisième fois.

- Inspecteur, je crois que vous ne saisissez pas bien la position dans laquelle vous vous trouvez.

- Pour le moment ce que je sais c'est que mon arme de service est accrochée à ma ceinture et que si vous insistez je vais devoir l'en sortir.»

Un silence inconfortable s'installa, et Lestrade en profita pour se demander brièvement d'où lui venait l'aplomb, ou plutôt après réflexion la stupidité qu'il avait de menacer un membre du gouvernement. En tant que fonctionnaire, Mycroft ne mentait pas en affirmant que son poste dépendait majoritairement de l'Etat, et par conséquent de lui. Ce n'était que des paroles en l'air et ils le savaient aussi bien l'un que l'autre, mais Greg n'aimait pas le tournant que prenait la conversation. Cette impression se renforça subitement quand la phrase suivante parvint à ses oreilles:

- «Je vous en prie, allez-y.»

L'inspecteur se figea. Il avait le sentiment de jouer au poker, et que ce n'était pas lui qui avait les bonnes cartes en main. À force de compter sur le bluff, ceux qui avaient le vrai jeu finissaient par gagner la partie. Devait-il aller jusqu'au bout par orgueil, au risque de tout perdre? Ou bien se rétracter en cours de route pour sauver sa peau? Il ne gagnerait pas.

Mais l'autre ne lui laissa pas le temps d'approfondir sa réflexion et en quelques enjambées il vint le rejoindre de l'autre côté du bureau. Lestrade garda les yeux rivés sur la porte en face de lui. Mycroft était dans son dos à présent, et il sentit plus qu'il n'entendit une de ses longues mains se poser sur le faux cuir de son fauteuil. Ne plus l'avoir dans son champ de vision l'inquiéta soudainement et il voulut se retourner avec brusquerie mais la poigne ferme de l'homme sur son siège l'en empêcha. Il était coincé dans l'espace entre sa chaise et son bureau, incapable d'en sortir. La respiration légèrement accélérée, il attendait. Que cherchait-il à faire? Il n'avait pas apprécié qu'il ait répondu à sa provocation la dernière fois et il voulait lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce? Lestrade se força à garder son calme, et régula son souffle. Il se tendit subrepticement lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres de Mycroft effleurer le lobe de son oreille.

- «Alors, qu'attendez vous. Votre arme.» Dit-il à voix basse, et cette fois-ci cela ressemblait d'avantage à un ordre qu'à une suggestion.

Gregory ferma les yeux. Bon sang, il avait été naïf de penser que Mycroft laisserait passez ça. Ou même qu'il laisserait passer ce qui était arrivé au café. Il avait été naïf de penser pouvoir simplement jouer avec cet homme impunément et bon sang, il le regrettait parce qu'il allait le payer cher. L'inspecteur sentit l'autre se rapprocher encore, inondant sa nuque d'un souffle chaud. Il ne réprima qu'à moitié le violent sursaut qui le traversa malgré lui.

- «Sortez votre arme.» Le était ferme et suave à la fois et Lestrade dû se retenir d'obéir. La situation l'empêchait de réfléchir correctement. C'était forcément la raison pour laquelle il ressentait l'envie pressante de rejeter la tête en arrière pour s'exposer un peu plus à la respiration mesurée toute proche de son oreille. À cette pensée, il sentit un long et délicieux frisson qu'il fut incapable de réprimer remonter lentement le long de son échine. Sa gorge s'assécha soudainement, et il déglutit faiblement. _Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ça? _Lorsqu'il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule, l'idée de riposter comme la dernière fois paraissait très lointaine dans l'esprit de l'inspecteur. Pour le moment, il se contentait d'essayer de maîtriser les effets relativement inattendus qu'avait cette situation sur son corps, à commencer par sa respiration laborieuse et son cœur battant beaucoup trop fort dans sa poitrine. Les phalanges de Gregory étaient blanches à force de trop serrer les accoudoirs de son fauteuil. Mycroft devait l'entendre. Il l'entendait forcément.

Mais la tension bien présente dans son pantalon le ramena à la réalité. D'un mouvement brusque, il recula la chaise en s'appuyant sur le bureau. Celle-ci heurta légèrement l'homme derrière lui quand il se leva précipitamment et tomba nez à nez avec lui. Instinctivement, il fit un pas en arrière.

L'homme semblait encore plus glacial et impénétrable qu'à son habitude, toutes traces de sourire hypocrite ou non s'étant volatilisées de ses traits. Il le jaugea froidement, et réduisit la distance qui les séparait, surplombant de toute sa hauteur l'inspecteur qui essayait difficilement de retrouver ses esprits. Ses iris clairs le transperçaient, s'attardant sans aucune gène sur chaque parcelle de son corps, et Gregory maîtrisa la sensation de malaise qui naissait au bas de son dos pour remonter vicieusement jusqu'à sa nuque enflammée. Leurs torses auraient presque pu se frôler si l'un des deux avait pris une trop grande inspiration. C'était sans doute pour cela que Lestrade ne respirait plus.

- «Devrais-je... aller la chercher moi-même, dans ce cas?»

Mycroft avait prononcé ces mots d'une voix un peu rauque et avant que l'inspecteur ne puisse réagir, il glissa une main sous sa veste et alla saisir le pistolet glissé dans son pantalon. Il l'en sortit d'un geste lent mais habile, et la fit remonter effleurant sciemment le bas de son dos. Ce ne fut qu'en se mordant profondément la lèvre de Lestarde parvint à étouffer le gémissement bruyant qui menaçait de lui échapper.

Puis soudain Mycroft était de nouveau à une distance respectable de son visage, et ses doigts fins déposaient avec délicatesse son arme de service sur les dossiers éparpillées. La respiration erratique, l'inspecteur gardait les yeux rivés sur la moquette tandis que l'autre quittait la pièce sans un mot.

Il resta quelques instants debout, immobile, juste une main fermement appuyée sur le meuble. Puis le sexe douloureusement comprimé dans les plis de son jean, Gregory se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil. Se tenant l'arête du nez entre le pouce et l'index, il essayait de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions.

Ce qui venait de se passer était exactement ce qu'il souhaitait éviter. Il savait quand il avait tourné la clef une deuxième fois dans la serrure que les choses allaient inévitablement se terminer de cette manière. Il se remémora cette main, sur son épaule, puis dans son dos: toutes ses piètres tentatives de garder la maîtrise de la situation ne l'avaient conduit qu'à la subir encore plus; Holmes devait jubiler de l'avoir tourné ainsi en ridicule. Il jeta un regard amer à son arme, puis un autre furieux au renflement derrière sa braguette.

Il entendit la voix de Mycroft dans sa tête, lui soufflant narquoisement:

_Faire ce genre de chose dans son bureau ne serait pas très professionnel inspecteur.._

Alors Lestrade lui rétorqua mentalement d'aller se faire foutre et fit sauter le premier bouton de son pantalon.

* * *

_'_'_\|_|_\_'_\|_|_\_'_\|_|_\_'_\|_|_\'_'MH_&_GL _'_'_||\_'_\|_|_\_'_\|_|_\_'_\|_|_\'_'

* * *

L'inspecteur était tranquillement installé derrière son bureau à trier les nombreuses décharges qu'il avait à remplir quand deux coups brefs retentirent à sa porte. Levant les yeux de son travail, il distingua une vague silhouette noire derrière le verre trouble. Il repoussa son siège et contourna son meuble de travail invisible sous les tas de dossiers. D'un geste assurée, il tourna la poignée et se retrouva nez à nez avec un Holmes, mais pas forcément celui auquel il s'attendait.

Devant lui se tenait Sherlock qui ne le regardait même pas, une expression mortellement ennuyée peinte sur ses traits secs. Gregory s'écarta pour le laisser passer. Il se serait pendu plutôt que de se l'avouer, mais il hésitait entre la déception et le soulagement de ne pas avoir à se confronter à _cet homme là_ une fois de plus. Il ne remarqua pas le regard tranchant du détective qui n'avait rien perdu des expressions qui s'étaient bousculées sur le visage de l'inspecteur. Malgré le désintéressement complet que le plus jeune affichait, son cerveau répertoriait données et observations.

- «Que faites vous ici Sherlock? Je n'ai aucune affaire pour vous en ce moment, et me harceler n'y changera rien vous le savez bien» soupira-t-il tout en retournant à ses obligations.

- «Je ne suis pas là pour ça, je vous aurais envoyé un message si ça avait été le cas» répondit froidement son interlocuteur. Il s'avança jusqu'à poser négligemment ses longues mains sur un amas de feuilles que Lestrade venait tout juste ranger par ordre alphabétique.

- «Alors; que se passe-t-il pour faire déplacer sa Majesté Holmes en personne?» demanda distraitement l'inspecteur sans lever les yeux. Il fut agacé quand la pensée que la Majesté était plus souvent accompagnée d'un parapluie et d'un sourire hypocrite lui traversa l'esprit; il manqua ainsi un autre plissement d'yeux inquisiteur de Sherlock.

- «Vous le savez très bien.

- Je vous demande pardon?» Il leva les yeux vers le plus jeune. Le détective ne pouvait pas l'avoir remarqué; il n'était pas si transparent. ...Il l'était? Si l'autre avait vu ce que... s'il avait compris, ça s'annonçait très mal, _très très_ mal pour lui.

Ces pupilles étranges semblaient le transpercer. Lestrade était mal à l'aise: il avait déjà été exposé à ce genre d'analyse de la part de Sherlock, et généralement cela s'était soldé d'un étalage de sa vie privée et de ses états d'âmes. Cependant en ce moment, lui-même ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt sur ce qu'il _ressentait_. Enfin plutôt sur les quelques... réactions inopportunes qu'avait son corps dans certaines circonstances. Gregory ne désirait pas particulièrement que le détective soit au courant de son.. enfin de la.. tension qui l'envahissait en présence de l'aîné des Holmes.

...Soit, surtout du fait qu'il devenait dur dès qu'il se trouvait dans la même pièce que lui. Ce qui n'était arrivé qu'une fois en soi, mais l'expérience avait été assez probante pour qu'il en fasse une généralité.

Il fixait nerveusement le plus jeune, dans l'attente de ce qui allait suivre:

- «...donnez moi ce cadavre.» lâcha finalement ce dernier, une note de défection presque imperceptible vibrant dans sa voix.

Il retint à peine un soupir de soulagement. Retrouvant son assurance, Gregory répondit sur un ton ferme mais dégagé:

- «Pour la dernière fois, c'est non Sherlock. La famille a exigé enterrer le défunt, et de préférence en un seul morceau.

- Je veux faire ces expériences post-mortem sur une victime épileptique Lestrade, pour l'avenir de la science.

- Vous vous fichez comme d'une guigne de l'avenir de la science, tout ce qui vous intéresse c'est d'avoir une autre tête dans votre réfrigérateur, fin de la discussion.»

Il se replongea dans son travail ô combien passionnant, ignorant ce regard qui lui brûlait la nuque. L'inspecteur ne lèverait pas les yeux, certain de tomber sur des traits fins empreints de mécontentement; cependant s'il l'avait fait, il aurait été confronté à un visage pensif. Sherlock le scruta suspicieusement, avant de quitter la pièce dans un tourbillon d'écharpe et de manteau en ayant bien sûr la délicatesse de claquer la porte.

Une fois sorti du Yard, le détective saisit immédiatement son téléphone. Il sembla hésiter une seconde, puis se ravisa. Il glissa à nouveau son portable dans sa poche et s'éloigna à grands pas. Que Mycroft et de l'inspecteur soient ou pas engagés dans certaines activités ne le concernait et ne l'intéressait absolument pas. Même s'il ne voyait décidément pas ce que Lestrade pouvait trouver à son imbécile congénital de frère, qui ne faisait qu'engouffrer de la nourriture à teneur en sucre exorbitante sans pouvoir stopper cette boulimie destructive autrement qu'en provoquant une guerre où la chute d'un régime.

* * *

_'_'_\|_|_\_'_\|_|_\_'_\|_|_\_'_\|_|_\'_'MH_&_GL _'_'_||\_'_\|_|_\_'_\|_|_\_'_\|_|_\'_'

* * *

Mycroft raffermit sa prise sur l'épaule de l'inspecteur sans le rompre le contact visuel. Celui-ci, se tenant de profil maintenait leur regard le visage à demi tourné vers lui. Les plis de la chemise effleuraient sa paume; pourtant il lui semblaient que ses doigts goûtaient déjà la peau qu'il y avait dessous. Il étudiait avec attention le mouvement irrégulier des muscles qui se crispaient pour se décrisper à chaque respiration.

C'était... saisissant, à défaut de trouver le mot juste. Comme si chaque molécule de son propre corps était actuellement concentrée sur la personne qu'il avait en face de lui, et qu'il lui faisait pleinement sentir. Comme si la tension et l'air qui les séparait était quelque chose de physique, que l'on pouvait modeler du bout des doigt et jouer là dessus pour influencer l'autre. Comme si la partie ne faisait que commencer et que Mycroft avait déjà fait deux mouvements particulièrement judicieux et intelligents.

Il caressait, sans jamais accentuer la pression cet endroit entre le cou et l'épaule. Atrocement tendu. Il connaissait assez bien l'anatomie humaine pour distinguer la naissance de la clavicule par ce toucher. S'il laissait glisser sa main très lentement, celle-ci pourrait descendre un peu plus dans le dos de l'inspecteur, jusqu'à rencontrer une omoplate. Puis faire tomber un doigt blanc le long de son échine, cerner la colonne, et titiller chaque vertèbre une par une. Oui, il pourrait descendre, toujours toujours plus bas et finir par rencontre un pantalon, qui l'empêcherait d'aller plus loin. Mais ce serait loin d'être un problème; il avait toujours été habile pour défaire les boucles de ceinture.

Mycroft s'était approché inconsciemment, le fil de ses pensées le conduisant à réduire la distance entre son torse et cette chemise, car c'était le prolongement naturel de la chose. Sa bouche se trouvait bien proche de cette oreille, qui semblait diablement appétissante il ne savait pour quelle raison. Il hésitait à laisser traîner sa langue derrière le lobe, à y planter ses dents avec violence ou bien à la coincer entre ses lèvres pour lui faire subir les pires outrages.

Il n'arrivait pas à se décider.

Cependant, le souffle trop bruyant de l'homme qu'il avait sous ses doigts s'échouait sur sa joue avec une telle régularité que Mycroft trouva subitement ces alternatives plus incroyablement ennuyeuses les unes que les autres.

Aussi son autre main ne tarda pas à agripper fermement la hanche de Lestrade et d'un enfoncer les ongles si abruptement qu'un bref gémissement s'échappa soudain des lèvres du plus vieux. Le sentiment de jubilation qui allait avec le fit se sentir plus à l'étroit dans son pantalon. Bon dieu que c'était _jouissif._ Bien plus que cela aurait dû l'être. Il ne s'était pas retrouvé dans un tel état d'excitation depuis quelques années.

Ils avaient encore la possibilité de reculer. Ils n'avaient réellement rien fait d'encore trop irréversible, et Gregory pouvait très bien attraper sa veste sur la chaise et quitter la pièce comme lui-même l'avait fait il y a moins d'un mois lorsque qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés dans une situation similaire. Mais pour le moment Mycroft n'en avait aucune envie et il laissa traîner ses doigts dans le dos large de l'inspecteur. Devait-il déboutonner plutôt la chemise où le pantalon?

Cependant il n'eut pas le temps de choisir car l'inspecteur se dégagea soudainement de son emprise, le repoussant et s'écartant de lui, la respiration haletante. Un bref sentiment de déception l'envahit, mais il ne le montra pas. Il recula d'un pas, ayant l'intention de retourner derrière son bureau quand une main ferme empoigna son bras et le força à se retourner. Un corps chaud l'accula contre le meuble dur, le forçant à se cambrer brutalement. Une main chaude déboutonna son pantalon et se glissa à l'intérieur puis...

Mycroft fut brusquement tiré de son sommeil le vrombissement de son téléphone dans la poche intérieure de sa veste.

Il sortit l'objet d'un geste précautionneux et toujours aussi professionnel, le temps de clarifier ses pensées et d'effacer les bribes floues de sa rêverie de son esprit. Il jeta un œil distant à l'appareil puis inscrivit machinalement la séquence de dix-sept caractères différents incluant chiffres et idéogrammes que constituait son mot de passe. Il s'était assoupi à son bureau, après avoir veillé longuement la nuit passée pour une vidéo-conférence avec quelques membres des services secrets chinois. Il avait passé vingt-cinq heures d'affilée sans dormir durant lesquelles il devait néanmoins rester au meilleur de ses capacités, en partie à cause du décalage horaire qui séparait les deux nations. Les négociations étaient officiellement terminées, mais il restait quelques formulaires à remplir et Mycroft avait tenu à s'en charger en personne. Il avait en quelque sorte besoin de se meubler l'esprit ces temps-ci.

Une fois qu'il eut constaté que le message n'était aucunement lié à une quelconque affaire gouvernementale, il reposa délicatement l'objet sur son bureau. Sur l'écran assombri, on pouvait lire ceci:

_L' inspecteur Lestrade a refusé de monter dans la voiture pour la septième fois consécutive. A._

le visage impassible, un pli légèrement soucieux lui barrant néanmoins le front, Mycroft croisa les jambes avec lenteur. Il savait très bien compter, aussi il était inutile de lui rappeler combien de fois l'inspecteur avait décliné ses invitations à lui rendre visite. Cet homme était décidément incroyablement prévisible et irréfléchi à la fois. Amèrement, il remarqua que cela sonnait presque comme un compliment. Il expira lentement par le nez, se passant une main devant les yeux.

Il lui arrivait de regretter certaines décisions qu'il avait prises, mais il savait parfaitement aller de l'avant: on avait au moins besoin de ça dans le milieu de la politique. Ainsi vivre avec ses fautes était une option à laquelle il se devait d'être préparé, peu importait de quoi il s'agissait. Et dans ces cas là il faisait toujours en sorte de reprendre rapidement en main la situation. Et pourtant en ce moment même, il savait qu'il n'aurait pas du. Le fait était rare, mais Mycroft Holmes avait fait une erreur.

Il n'aurait jamais du demander les enregistrements des caméras de Scotland Yard.

Il prit machinalement son nez entre le pouce et l'index d'un geste très las. Depuis qu'il les avait vus il avait quelques difficultés à se recentrer sur son travail. Et étant donné que son travail meublait ses jours et ses nuits, son trouble commençait à devenir légèrement obsessionnel. Habituellement il parvenait à refréner ce genre d'embarras, mais ces derniers jours avaient été très durs physiquement et pendant son sommeil, certaines choses échappaient à son contrôle. Et dieu merci cette fois-ci, ses divagations avaient eu bon goût de s'arrêter avant que le fantasme aille plus loin. Mais il s'avérait que c'était loin d'être le cas à chaque fois.

Qui aurait pu croire que qu'un simple inspecteur de police aurait un quelconque intérêt à ses yeux quelques semaines plus tôt. Qui aurait pu penser que cet inspecteur attirerait sur lui _cette_ _sorte _d'intérêt. Certainement pas Mycroft et pourtant, les faits étaient là.

Il le désirait. Et Gregory Lestrade, après l'avoir provoqué, s'être soulagé dans les bureau de la police suite à une de leurs _discussions _qui avait été loin d'être supposée se terminer de la sorte selon les plans de l'homme d'Etat, ignorait chaque les agents que Mycroft envoyait à sa rencontre. Bien entendu, Il ne faisait pas cela pour poser à nouveau les yeux sur ses lèvres mordues pour ne pas s'entrouvrir ou sur ses paupières closes malgré lui. Ni pour sentir son souffle fébrile s'accélérer, ou voir ses poings tannés se serrer dans une ultime tentative de reprendre contenance. Sans parler de le savoir échauffé rien que par sa présence, rien que par le fait de l'avoir dans son dos. Lestrade le désirait, mais il lui résistait, de la plus délicieuse et agaçante des façons.

Et s'il voulait le faire ployer, ses méthodes habituelles visant à enlever l'inspecteur et à le faire céder sous la pression n'aboutissaient à rien. Et le message qu'il avait reçu de son frère l'empêchaient de se rendre sur une scène de crime armé de son parapluie. Sherlock avait tendance à faire de son mieux pour ruiner ses interventions en étalant ce qu'il voyait sans aucune considération, et cela aurait été malvenu en présence de Lestrade ces temps ci.

Lestrade. Il ferma brièvement les yeux, puis les rouvrit suite à l'image alléchante qui s'était imposée à son esprit. Laissant échapper un soupir, Mycroft se leva et réajusta sa cravate d'une main de nouveau immaculée: les quelques éclats de verre qui l'avaient écorché lors de son brusque éclat il y avait un mois et demi de cela lui semblaient très lointains à présent.

Puis il jeta un regard insondable à son téléphone posé sur le bureau. Le fait qu'il ait la vidéo en question stockée sur sa carte mémoire justifiait sans doute le fait qu'il l'avait regardée pour la sixième fois le matin même.

* * *

_'_'_\|_|_\_'_\|_|_\_'_\|_|_\_'_\|_|_\'_'MH_&_GL _'_'_||\_'_\|_|_\_'_\|_|_\_'_\|_|_\'_'

* * *

Mycroft était assis à son bureau à une heure tardive, plongé dans certaines démarches administratives très délicates. Un scandale économique venait d'éclater et ils devaient censurer la presse sur quelques points que le gouvernement ne souhaitait pas rendre publics. Deux des trois plus grands quotidiens nationaux étaient déjà au courant, et il devait négocier leur silence dans les plus brefs délais s'il ne voulait pas que cela s'ébruite. Il ferma les yeux, expirant lentement. Il se massa les tempes, puis baissa la tête sous le poids de la fatigue. Quoi qu'en disaient de nombreuses personnes, son métier était assez éprouvant physiquement. Et ses horaires avaient été dures à supporter ces dernières semaines. Cependant, cela avait au moins eu le mérite d'éclipser momentanément ses préoccupations concernant l'inspecteur.

Le léger bourdonnement dans ses oreilles l'empêcha d'entendre le bruit de chaussures bon marché martelant la moquette du couloir, s'amplifiant jusqu'à devenir tout proche. Il allait demander son onzième café de la journée à celui qu'il supposait être son assistant sans même lever la tête, quand on ouvrit soudainement la porte dans un geste ample et brutal. Mycroft releva le menton et après une seconde ses yeux s'arrondirent légèrement, la surprise s'installant momentanément sur ses traits. L'inspecteur Lestrade avait fait irruption dans la pièce et se dirigeait à présent vers lui d'un pas furieux, une expression oscillant entre colère et détermination imprimée sur le visage.

Il traversa rapidement la pièce, passa derrière le meuble en marbre recouvert de feuilles méticuleusement classées et empilées jusqu'à se retrouver devant lui. Mycroft sentit deux mains saisir fermement le col de sa veste et le contraindre à se lever de son siège pour l'attirer à sa hauteur. Il se retrouva alors face à des yeux sombres et bouillonnants, et à des dents serrées dans ce qui formait une grimace rageuse.

- «J'ai pris des escaliers j'ai pris des ascenseurs mais j'ai fini par vous trouver vous et votre putain de bureau, Holmes.»

L'homme ouvrit la bouche, s'apprêtant à répondre.

- «Que voulez-vous -

- Qu'est-ce que je veux Mycroft? Allons ne jouez pas à ce petit jeu là vous savez très bien ce que je veux. Je veux que vous arrêtiez votre petit manège» le coupa-t-il férocement, serrant le tissu entre ses poings et contraignant ainsi leurs visages à écourter l'espace qui les séparait. Ils étaient tellement proches qu'ils buvaient le même air, chargé de tension entre eux.

- «Mycroft. Je veux que vous le fassiez _maintenant» _gronda-t-il, menaçant.

Alors sans prononcer un mot de plus, ce dernier empoigna la nuque de l'inspecteur et écrasa violemment sa bouche sur la sienne. Sans rompre le contact il força l'autre à reculer, agrippant ses cheveux entre ses doigts pour le diriger. L'inspecteur dut poser ses mains sur les rebords du bureau pour retenir son dos de heurter la surface dure. Leurs langues se mélangeaient sans aucune douceur et Lestarde laissa échapper un grognement quand Mycroft passa ses dents sur sa lèvre inférieure pour reprendre se dessus dans leur lutte. Puis leurs mains vinrent s'ajouter à la frénésie, tentant de s'approprier l'autre, de presser leurs membres ses uns contre les autres cherchant toujours plus de peau et de vêtement. Leurs corps déjà enchevêtrés, le plus jeune plaça fermement sa jambe entre celles de l'inspecteur, pressant sa cuisse contre la bosse évidente qui déformait son pantalon.

Lestrade haleta bruyamment, puis soudain il mit ses mains sur le torse de l'autre homme et le força brusquement à reculer. La respiration difficile, chacun se tenant immobile à quelques dizaines de centimètres l'un de l'autre, ils se jaugeaient du regard sans rien dire. Puis Gregory détourna les yeux, mais pas assez vite pour dissimuler son trouble.

- «Ce n'était pas... » parvint-il laborieusement à dire d'une voix rauque. Mycroft en apprécia un peu trop la sonorité, et se retint de s'approcher immédiatement pour faire en sorte de la rendre bien plus grave et éraillée. Et légèrement essoufflée. Il vit l'autre déglutir. Peut-être avait-il pensé un peu fort. Ou alors fixait-il sa pomme d'Adam avec un peu trop d'insistance pour que cela semble tout à fait innocent.

«Je parlais des voitures.» Au haussement de sourcil interrogateur, il poursuivit. «Les voitures que vous m'envoyez. Je voulais juste vous demander d'arrêter.»

Gardant le silence, Mycroft conservait un visage neutre. Ne cessant d'observer Lestarde qui paraissait à présent infiniment mal à l'aise, il nota néanmoins ses pupilles dilatées, son souffle irrégulier et son visage partiellement rouge preuves de ses sens exacerbés. Il répertoria aussi la façon dont son pouls s'accéléra et dont chacun de ses muscles se tendit quand il avança ses lèvres rougies près de sa tempe et qu'il les entrouvrit pour murmurer au creux de son oreille:

- «Vous mentez mal inspecteur.»

Une brève pause s'ensuivit.

- «Ah oui? Comme si un Holmes ne pouvait pas le remarquer» souffla finalement ce dernier dans un petit rire nerveux.

- «En effet. Et puis c'est assez indélicat de votre part d'avoir voulu me dissimuler cette sorte... d'affaires.

-Quelle sorte d'affaires?

- Des affaires par lesquelles je suis grandement concerné.

- «De quoi sommes nous en train de parler exactement?» sourit Lestrade, d'une manière que Mycroft jugea trop séductrice pour que par un hasard impossible il se soit trompé. Il aurait été mentir que de dire qu'il n'avait pas douté au cours des dernières semaines, mais tout cela ne faisait que confirmer ses certitudes.

Il n'était plus question de faire flancher l'autre dans cette ridicule affaire de surveillance. C'était bien pire. Et desserrant légèrement sa cravate, Mycroft se surprit à en sourire sans la moindre once de colère.

- «Votre corps en dit plus que votre bouche et je compte bien remédier à cela. Voilà de quoi nous parlons _Gregory._» Un mot aurait ponctué chacun de ses pas s'ils n'avaient pas été déjà si près l'un de l'autre.

- «... Alors je- » une langue descendant sur son cou à une vitesse vertigineuse l'interrompit momentanément. «Je crois cette conversation va-» il se tut à nouveau pour inspirer une grande bouffée d'air tandis que de longs doigts s'affairaient à défaire les deux premiers boutons de sa chemise. «...définitivement s'arrêter là.»

Il eut pour seule réponse une jambe de retour entre ses cuisse le contraignant à s'adosser au bureau derrière lui et d'y déranger les feuilles bien ordonnées. Il passa une main sous la veste de Mycroft puis en saisit les pans ayant pour objectif de lui enlever rapidement. Ce dernier repoussa ses mains presque sèchement et l'ôta lui-même, exigeant qu'il fasse de même d'un haussement de menton impatient. Lestrade s'exécuta sans relever, le haut torse déjà visible par de-là son col ouvert. Il voulut débarrasser l'autre de son veston trop ajusté mais se retrouva à nouveau coincé contre le meuble, des mains froides à travers le tissu errant sur ses hanches et un nez enfoui dans sa nuque palpitante. Frissonnant, l'inspecteur lui fit dériver ses doigts le long de la colonne vertébrale de son partenaire, et fut satisfait de le voir légèrement tressaillir. Il finit par atteindre le bas de son dos, soit son pantalon, puis cherchant à atteindre sa peau, glissa avec empressement une main sous le vêtement. Fébrile, il tira sur la chemise de soie sans un pli pour l'en sortir et le déshabiller un peu plus: cet homme portait définitivement trop de couches de vêtements pour son propre bien. De l'autre main, il saisit quelques mèches noires afin d'empêcher l'autre de marquer trop sa gorge même si le traitement délicieux que ces dents et cette langue infligeaient à la peau au creux de sa nuque lui arrachait de faibles gémissements. Affermissant sa prise, il se mit lui-même à mordiller une oreille pale.

Presque agacé, Mycroft défit un troisième bouton de la chemise de Lestrade avec dextérité et glissa ses doigts plus si glacés à l'intérieur. L'autre haleta silencieusement quand on caressa fermement son torse, n'insistant que très peu sur ses mamelons durcis. C'était comme s'il tempérait la fougue et l'impatience qui les poussaient à ne plus pouvoir attendre, et à s'atteler à ce genre d'activités dans les bâtiments du gouvernement britannique en faisant monter l'excitation avec une lenteur sadique. Mais bientôt ses ongles furent suivis de sa langue, et Gregory commença à avoir du mal à trouver son souffle. Il mordit doucement sa lèvre inférieure pour empêcher quelques bruits trop embarrassants de lui échapper. Mais cela ne sembla pas être au goût de tout le monde, et Mycroft approcha son visage de celui de l'inspecteur, tout en laissant délibérément leurs entrejambes s'effleurer à travers leurs pantalons. Le frottement était délectable, et l'autre se pressa avec empressement contre ce sexe tendu, hésitant à fermer les yeux. Une main descendit brutalement sur sa cuisse pour l'agripper.

À cet instant, le téléphone sonna.

Lorsqu'il croisa le regard de celui à qui l'appel était destiné, il aurait pu jurer qu'il avait été à deux doigts d'être épinglé sur ce bureau et d'y subir dieu savait quoi.

Mycroft lui intima le silence d'un regard, et s'éloigna pour aller décrocher l'appareil comme s'il interrompait seulement une banale discussion pour un appel important. Et s'il avait semblé profondément irrité pendant quelques secondes, son expression était à présent purement professionnelle. Lestrade laissa tomber son regard sur cette main qui le touchait quelques instants auparavant et qui s'affairait actuellement à rentrer sa chemise froissée dans son pantalon. L'autre saisit rapidement le combiné.

- «Allo. ...Monsieur le ministre.» Gregory eut un sourire sans joie. «Que désirez vous?» Il jeta un regard dans la direction de l'inspecteur en prononçant ces mots, et ses lèvres semblèrent s'étirer malgré lui. Alors ce dernier fit un pas dans sa direction. Mycroft leva un sourcil en guise d'avertissement mais l'autre n'y prêta aucune attention.

«Oui, je suis bien en charge de museler la presse à ce propos.» Cette fois-ci, ce fut au tour de Greg d'avoir l'air sarcastique et à celui du Holmes de l'ignorer délibérément. Ils étaient de nouveau face à face, se défiant du regard. Mais l'homme ne semblait pas plus anxieux que ça suite à ce rapprochement, alors le plus vieux décida de l'y pousser un peu. Sans rompre le contact visuel, il prit le temps de s'accroupir. Ses genoux craquèrent dans la manœuvre.

«Le premier a déjà accepté notre accord, et nous voyons actuellement avec le Times pour filtrer quelques chiffres.» Dit-il d'une voix toujours aussi égale. Cependant, sa respiration s'était un peu accélérée, nota Lestrade avec satisfaction. Son visage était au niveau de sa ceinture maintenant même si ses yeux ne quittaient pas ceux pales et troubles de son vis-à-vis. Ils n'encourageaient ni ne désapprouvaient ce qui allait suivre.

«Vingt mille livres. Et pour l'autre...» il fit une légère pause, avisant les doigts noueux qui s'attelaient à présent à défaire la boucle en argent qui retenait son pantalon. «Ils nous demandent soixante-mille livres.»

Il fit sauter sans difficulté les deux boutons qui lui barraient l'accès et dévoila enfin le sous-vêtement enflé. Même s'il était trop tard pour demander une quelconque sorte de permission, il leva les yeux de nouveau. La mâchoire de l'homme était tendue et il serrait les dents, le regard rivé sur ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Lestrade caressa du bout des doigts le renflement sans équivoque sous la fine barrière de tissu.

«L'État n'a pas les moyens. Il faut faire baisser la somme.»

Il approcha ses lèvres du sexe encore dissimulé et le frôla avec douceur, sachant pertinemment que la délicatesse n'était pas vraiment ce que Mycroft désirait en ce moment même. Sentant le poids d'un regard meurtrier sur sa nuque, sa bouche s'étira victorieusement et il reprit la chose avec ses dents, toujours aussi caressant.

«En effet. C'est problématique. Il faudrait s'en charger immédiatement.»

Lestrade savait que ces mots lui étaient plus destinés qu'à ce parlementaire incapable de résoudre sa situation par lui-même. Il fit glisser ses doigts sur la bosse légèrement suintante, augmentant d'un cran la pression. Cela eut l'air de plaire, car l'érection tressauta à ce contact plus poussé. Lorsqu'il voulu croiser une fois de plus le regard de celui à qui il faisait subir ce traitement, une main ferme s'enroula autour de quelques mèches et le contraint à se recentrer sur sa tâche.

«Nous avons quelques collaborateurs, mais ils sont pleinement occupés en ce moment.»

Greg avait remarqué que sa voix était plus basse soudainement, rauque de désir. Il se décida alors à passer sa main sous l'élastique du caleçon devant lui. Il commença à le faire glisser de ses hanches sans se presser et les doigts dans ses cheveux raffermirent leur prise. Le sexe tendu se retrouva à l'air libre et Mycroft laissa échapper un soupir au dessus de lui.

«Oui...» murmura-t-il les yeux clos. Puis plus fort, il rectifia: «Non, nous ne pouvons pas recourir à cette méthode pour les convaincre. Nous devons être plus subtils que ça.»

Lestrade effleura ses testicules, puis commença à les masser lentement. Il jouait avec ses doigts, alternant les effleurements et les touchers plus intenses. Il sentit que l'autre homme s'adossait au bureau derrière lui. Puis il approcha sa bouche, laissant son souffle s'échouer sur le membre dur pour le titiller un peu plus. Sa main remonta à la base de son sexe et l'empoigna soudainement. Il entendit Mycroft inspirer bruyamment, avant de se cambrer faiblement. Il devait avouer que lui-même était assez échauffé par la situation, et cela eut vite fait de lui rappeler sa propre condition, à savoir la proéminence comprimée dans son pantalon. Tandis qu'il s'avançait vers le sexe qu'il avait en main, il laissa aller ses doigts vers son propre inconfort et commença à se toucher à travers son jean.

«J-Je vais m'en charger moi-même.»

À l'entente de cette brève hésitation, Lestrade laissa aller son front sur le haut de la cuisse de l'autre homme. Il commença à faire aller et venir sa main sur cette érection avec langueur, laissant errer son pouce et son majeur pour parfois effleurer les endroits les plus sensibles. Tantôt il appuyait avec force et fermeté, tantôt il se contentait de laisser frotter le bout d'un ongle sur ses testicules. Il sentait Mycroft tirer sur ses cheveux à chaque fois qu'il faisait quelque chose d'un peu plus précis, comme frôler sciemment le haut de son sexe. Il entendait sa respiration dans le combiné de plus en plus bruyante résonner à ses oreilles. Il entendait son propre sang pulser dans ses tempes et plus bas. Greg avait déjà défait sa ceinture et déboutonné son pantalon pour faciliter l'accès.

«Bien. Oui..» L'homme expira, mais l'inspecteur savait que ce n'était pas un soupir de résignation comme il voulait le faire croire. Il était assez admiratif du fait que Mycroft parvienne à rester si silencieux alors que lui même luttait pour se retenir de gémir fortement et d'ainsi les compromettre.

«Rappelez-moi -» il accentua involontairement la dernière syllabe sous la surprise. Lestrade venait de passer sa langue sur toute la longueur de son membre. «...quand vous aurez du nouveau.»

Il eut juste le temps de raccrocher maladroitement avant que l'autre ne le prenne entièrement en bouche. Mycroft émit un bruit appréciateur qu'il semblait avoir retenu jusqu'à présent et rejeta la tête en arrière. Greg dégustait actuellement son sexe tendu, oscillant entre une lenteur excitante et un empressement maladroit. Certains mouvements imprévus faisaient tressaillir l'autre de plaisir et des expirations rauques passaient ses lèvres entrouvertes. Tout en s'affairant avec sa bouche, l'inspecteur faisait aller et venir sa main sur sa propre érection, essayant de maintenir une caresse mesurée qui ne l'emporterait pas tout de suite. Mycroft le remarqua en baissant les yeux vers lui, et esquissa un sourire les traits déformé par le plaisir contenu.

Puis soudainement, l'inspecteur délaissa presque à regret leurs deux membres, et se releva pour mettre son visage à la hauteur de celui de son partenaire. Sous le regard interrogateur et légèrement frustré de ce dernier, il s'approcha jusqu'à coller leurs bassins et poser son front sur l'épaule devant lui.

- «Mes articulations ne sont plus ce qu'elles étaient...» Ce n'était qu'un murmure, parce qu'il savait pertinemment qu'il ne parviendrait pas à maîtriser n'importe quel son qui passerait le seuil sa gorge. Et il ne tenait pas spécialement à ce que l'autre homme relève les tremblements qui l'animeraient sûrement: Lestrade n'était jamais parvenu à garder un ton neutre dans ce genre de situation, et dans ce cas là encore moins il avait l'impression.

- «Besoin de vous asseoir inspecteur?» répondit Mycroft tout aussi bas, l'expression peinte sur ses traits faisant frissonner ce dernier de manière incontrôlable. À ces mots et ayant avisé sa réaction, le pantalon toujours descendu sur le haut des cuisses, l'aîné des Holmes fit quelques pas en arrière jusqu'à ce que ses cuisses rencontre son fauteuil. Sans même se détourner de Lestrade, il posa une main gracile sur un accoudoir et laissa son dos aller contre le dossier confortable. Il écarta légèrement les jambes de manière suggestive, le sexe à moitié dissimulé par les pans entrouverts de sa chemise. Et d'un geste inattendu et presque risible, il ôta ses boutons de manchette. Puis ne faisant guère attention au sourire narquois qu'abordait son vis-à-vis, il tordit un sourcil pour l'inviter à le rejoindre. Sans plus de cérémonie, ce dernier s'exécuta et vint lentement s'asseoir sur les genoux de l'homme toujours couverts par ce foutu pantalon. Il s'aida des bras du siège pour conserver un certain équilibre, agrippa de sa main libre la hanche de Mycroft et après un bref regard échangé enfouit sa tête dans la nuque pale devant lui.

Il voulut inspirer mais l'air resta bloqué dans sa gorge quand il sentit l'autre extraire avec dextérité son érection toujours retenue par son sous-vêtement. Il haleta clairement lorsque quelque chose de chaud et dur se pressa contre son sexe et qu'une main délicieuse s'enroula autour de leurs deux membres. Gregory gémit, un bruit à peine retenu tant la sensation tant attendue était délectable. Il passa ses doigts sous le vêtement pour caresser la peau avec force et fermeté, tandis qu'il expirait, sa bouche proche de l'oreille du Holmes. Ce dernier amorçait des mouvements d'une langueur frustrante, étourdissant Lestrade. Ses doigts, il sentait ces doigts glisser sur toute la longueur de son membre d'une manière atrocement excitante. La respiration de plus en plus laborieuse, il passa avec hésitation sa langue sur la jonction entre le cou et la mâchoire de Mycroft. L'autre réagit en affermissant soudaine sa prise sur leurs sexes, et ensemble ils laissèrent échapper un gémissement.

Malgré lui, Greg commença à aller et venir contre cette main. Il sentait le plaisir monter, et avisant au souffle chaud à grand peine retenu qui s'échouait dans ses cheveux il n'était pas le seul. Les bruits de leurs ébats emplissaient peu à peu la pièce, dont celui humide et indécent de la friction de leurs sexes.

Puis le plus jeune laissa sa paume large errer une fois de trop sur le sommet de leurs membres et Lestrade n'y tint plus. Il quitta le flan de l'homme d'État et alla saisir sa cravate afin que leurs yeux se rencontrent et son autre main empoigna avec fermeté leurs érections. Il put voir une décharge de plaisir assombrir le regard pâle de Mycroft, l'obligeant à se cambrer contre le dossier. Leurs doigts s'emmêlaient autour de leurs sexes dans une moiteur insoutenable. Ce n'était plus que de délicieux frottements désordonnés à un rythme effréné qu'ils ne tentaient pas de maîtriser.

«Ha... putain My- »

Il n'eut pas le temps de clarifier son propos qu'il venait avec violence, envahi par le plaisir. Dans un long râle, il se libéra entre eux, rompant leur contact visuel pour coller son front humide de sueur sur le cuir du fauteuil. Sa main continuait ses vas-et-viens poisseux, ainsi l'autre homme ne tarda pas à succomber aussi. Il s'arqua, les yeux clos, un gémissement profond franchissant la barrière de ses lèvres fines et ses doigts se serrèrent une dernière fois tandis qu'il jouissait.

Ils restèrent un instant silencieux, légèrement. Puis Lestrade se leva en grimaçant, songeant aux courbatures qu'il aurait le lendemain. Toujours sans prononcer un seul mot, il attrapa quelques mouchoirs dans la boite sur un coin du bureau et les tendit à Mycroft, qui les accepta avec hochement de tête presque dédaigneux. L'inspecteur ne releva pas, et détourna les yeux de cette main pleine de leurs semences. Mélangées.

Ils finissaient de nettoyer les dernières traces de leur plaisir quand Anthea pénétra dans la pièce sans frapper. Les yeux baissés son téléphone portable, elle pianotait activement sur la surface tactile. Sans même les regarder, elle entonna d'un ton à la fois posé et impersonnel:

- «Vous n'avez pas lu mon message vous avertissant de l'arrivée de l'inspecteur Lestrade monsieur. Il est finalement monté dans une des voitures que vous avez envoyées et comme convenu nous lui avons indiqué où se trouvait votre bureau.»

Elle releva enfin la tête, un sourire aimable aux lèvres.

- «Je suppose que nous continuerons à envoyer ces voitures à l'avenir, pour d'autres visites?»

Mycroft Holmes finit de boutonner son veston, et tourna la tête en direction de Gregory Lestrade, une expression interrogatrice légèrement hautaine modulant ses traits.

Ce dernier s'essuya une dernière fois les doigts, puis jeta le mouchoir sale dans la corbeille sobre et déjà bien remplie à côté de lui. Les choses ainsi présentées, on aurait presque dit qu'ils lui laissaient le choix. Un petit sourire souleva néanmoins le coin de sa bouche, et il répondit:

- «Oui, beaucoup de voitures noires.»

Mycroft contourna son bureau pour le rejoindre et sans départir de leurs expressions, sarcastique pour l'un, goguenarde pour l'autre, ils échangèrent une poignée de main.

* * *

FIN

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous a plu! ^^ **

**Un petit commentaire pour signer votre passage est toujours très bien accueilli :) (...Bon ok, il est à l'origine d'une magnifique danse de la joie.)**

**Review? :)**


End file.
